The present invention relates to a toothbrush in which a scraper is disengageably disposed therein.
Generally, a toothbrush has a bristle portion and a handle, whereby a user holds the handle to clean his/her teeth by moving the bristle on the teeth such that remains of food adhered between the adjacent teeth will be removed. Such a toothbrush has only one function which is to clean the user's teeth, however, some people further use a scraper to scrape their tongue so as to clear tiny remains adhered on the tongue to prevent bad smell from being produced by the remains on the tongue, however, the scraper and the toothbrush have to be carried by the user separately.
The present invention intends to provide an improved toothbrush which has a scraper disposed therein so as to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.